


Summer Stars

by klancestxn



Series: Adventures of First Time Parents [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A year and a half passed, Kagehina fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: Hinata looked at Kageyama and grinned brightly at him before picking up the pace the slightest bit, eyes still between Kageyama and the twins.The twins were running behind him and giggling. Cho’s bright red hair was shining like the sun while Rin’s was the opposite. It was as dark as the night. It surprised Kageyama when they were born. Seeing his twins with different colored hair shocked him until he did research and found out fraternal twins can have different eye, hair and skin color.Kageyama had his usual scowl on his face but it was directed at Hinata and not their babies. They were only following their energetic father. Kageyama could never be mad at them.





	

“Oi! Slow down, dumbass!” Kageyama called following Hinata who was running with their two year old twins Rin and Cho.

Hinata looked at Kageyama and grinned brightly at him before picking up the pace the slightest bit, eyes still between Kageyama and the twins.

The twins were running behind him and giggling. Cho’s bright red hair was shining like the sun while Rin’s was the opposite. It was as dark as the night. It surprised Kageyama when they were born. Seeing his twins with different colored hair shocked him until he did research and found out fraternal twins can have different eye, hair and skin color. 

Kageyama had his usual scowl on his face but it was directed at Hinata and not their babies. They were only following their energetic father. Kageyama could never be mad at them. Sadly, they both inherited Hinata’s never-ending energy. Kageyama knew Hinata was doing everything possible to tire them out but he was carrying the baby bag and he'd not slept well the night before.

Kageyama slowed down a little, not wanting to exhaust himself. He wasn't up for that. Never was. Only if it was needed.

“Kageyama.” Hinata called.

Kageyama looked up from the ground and saw Hinata holding Rin’s hand and Cho on his hip. He caught up to them and took Rin’s other hand. Cho whined as Hinata put her on the floor but calmed down once Rin took her hand in his. 

The four walked around the park stopping once for drinks and a snack. The sun was setting so they went home, the twins finally getting tired a day of running around after their father. The couple gave the twins a bath and after a warm bottle of milk, Rin and Cho were out like a light.

Hinata and Kageyama groaned as they lied in bed, faces squished into their pillows.

“I’m tired.” The redhead whined.

“Go take a shower, you smell.” Kageyama mumbled.

“Shut up, Bakayama.” Hinata shovEd his pillow on Kageyama’s face.

He shoved the pillow of his face and glared at Hinata who was taking clothes out of their drawers. Kageyama was too tired to get up or even start a playful argument with his fiance.

“ _ Anata ni fakku _ .” Kageyama mumbled as Hinata grinned at him over his shoulder.

Kageyama hadn’t noticed he’d fallen asleep until there was crying and a loud ‘Papa!’ coming from the twins room. He scrambled out of bed and rushed over. Rin was crying loudly. Kageyama knew why. Rin had constant nightmares. Kageyama picked up his child and cradled him close to his chest. He walked out of the room to be met with Hinata, only half dressed, obviously fresh out of the bath. Kageyama rocked Rin softly, murmuring calming words and rubbing his back. Hinata frowned and went to check on Cho, leaving a kiss on Rin’s head.

Kageyama lied in bed with Rin on his chest, the baby sniffing lightly. He rubbed Rin’s back until he fell asleep. Hinata walked in and took Rin from Kageyama so the latter could shower. After rocking Rin to sleep, Hinata put him in his crib and went back to the room. He lied on the bed and stared at the silver band on his finger.

Kageyama had proposed to him a month prior. People frowned at them when Hinata had given them the news he was pregnant before marriage. It wasn’t their fault they did not know Hinata was able to carry children and the condom broke. But now they were to get married and they were ecstatic. Especially their parents and their closest friends. Suga was gushing like crazy and Daichi had a proud face. Just like a dad would.

Kageyama walked back in and lied next to Hinata. Hinata turned his head to the side and stared at Kageyama who was blinking owlishly.

“Stop staring, dumbass.” He mumbled, the usual bite in his tone gone from his voice.

“Shut up, Bakayama.” Hinata grumbled and kissed Kageyama.

Kageyama’s tense shoulders relaxed and he kissed back feverishly. Kageyama groaned when Hinata climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Hinata kissed down kageyama’s neck but paused when he got to the crook.  Kageyama furrowed his brows and h heard snores. He frowned but he too was tired from the day’s activities. He took the blanket and threw it over them. He wanted to sleep as much as possible before Rin woke up due to another nightmare.

The next time one of the twins woke up, it was Hinata’s turn. He groggily made his way to the room and got Rin He sat on a rocking chair and hummed under his breath. Rin stared at him with glassy blue eyes, sniffling. Hinata ran a hand through Rin’s dark hair. It was strange to see his eyes and Kageyama’s hair on another human. But it was his baby. His and Kageyama’s.

Deciding to stay in the room, Hinata organized a futon and laid on it with Rin on his chest. Hinata stroked the tuft of orange hair and hummed until Rin fell asleep. He stayed with the baby for a while making sure he was fully asleep. He put Rin in his crib and lied down again. 

Three minutes later, he was asleep. Kageyama walked into the nursery when Hinata didn’t get back in bed. He saw the redhead on the floor and mumbled a ‘dumbass’ under his breath. He lied next to Hinata on the futon and wrapped an arm around the other.

“Kageyama?” Hinata mumbled, turning around to bury his face in Kageyama’s chest.

“What?”

Before Hinata could say something, Cho let out a sharp cry. Kageyama made his way to his baby girl and picked her up, taking her downstairs for a bottle of milk. He memorized his children’s cries as fast as he memorized volleyball signs. He walked up the stairs and set Cho in her crib after she was asleep again.

Hinata was still knocked out on the futon so Kageyama crawled in. He still wanted to know what Hinata was going to say. He was probably sleep talking again. 

"I love you, Tobio. And our little family."

Kageyama felt himself smile slowly and buried his nose in Hinata's hair. "I love you and our little family, too."

Hinata shifted to look up at Kageyama. The latter felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Hinata's eyes. His eyes were shinning so bright, they could rival the summer stars. Nothing could compare to him and he was happy they had a family of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Anata ni fakku means fuck you


End file.
